Kingdom Hearts: Rise of Darkness
by Hexter16
Summary: Sora has darkness in his heart, and now it has finally taken over. How would the worlds be save by the darkness if Sora is the darkness? How can Kairi and the rest of the gang save the worlds from Sora's darkness. WARNING: the story is a little dark, and contains lemon. (Takes place after Kingdom Hearts II.)
1. Strange Dream

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Squarenix and Disney interactive Studios. Not me!**

* * *

Four months ago, Sora, Donald and Goofy saved the world from the darkness. Now, Everyone has gone home. But not everything is settled...

"You are weak Sora." The voice of Riku echos.

Sora quickly turned around to see nothing but darkness, in fact, he is surrounded by darkness.

"Riku is that you?"

No response.

"Riku!"

Foot steps was heard until Riku was visible.

"Your weak Sora. You can't win."

Sora looked at Riku confusion apparent.

"I can't win? Win against what?"

Riku slowly rose his arm and pointed at Sora.

"You."

"Me?" Sora pointed at himself.

"It won't be long now. The darkness will take over. All light will be engulf in Darkness."

"Riku, what are you talking abo-"

"Sora!" Kairi voice echoed from behind.

Sora quickly turned around, instantly forgetting about Riku.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled widely.

Kairi was standing before Sora. She had a blank expression on her face.

"I waited for you. Two long years of waiting."

Sora's eyes widen with thoughts of Kairi standing at the beach, waiting for him and Riku to come back.

"My heart ached for you to come back, but you never came back."

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

"I don't care! I hate you!"

"Kairi!" Sora suddenly sat up, breathing heavily with tears flowing down his cheeks. Sora was relieved to be in his bed.

"It was just a dream."

Sora replayed the dream in his mind.

Sora's hand slowly ran to his chest.

"The darkness?"

He felt his heart beat.

"Kairi."

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

* * *

 **Trust me, this story will get more longer and better! Follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chest Pains

"A dream?" Riku asked.

Sora slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the ocean waves in the distance.

"Yeah, it was really strange. You were in it, Kairi was too!"

Riku was looking out in the distance, all he could see was the ocean. "What was it about?"

Sora close his eyes, he had no trouble remembering what happened. "You told me that I was weak." Sora sat up, now facing the ocean.

Riku smirked, "that sounds like me," Riku and Sora shared a laugh together.

They both went quiet, Sora trying to make sense of his strange dream.

Sora eyes suddenly shot open, his hand moving to his chest. 'What is this pain!' Sora thought. Sora quickly stood up.

"Whats wrong?" Riku question, surprised about the sudden action. Sora, without saying anything, ran. "Wait! Sora, where are you going?" Riku got up, but he was too late.

Sora was long gone.

* * *

 **3 hours later.**

* * *

Sora didn't return home. Instead, he ran toward the cave.

Sora was sitting, leaning his back on the cave wall. The pain in his chest was gone. Sora walked towards the drawings that him and Kairi drew. His favorite one was the drawing that has him giving the paopu fruit to Kairi.

He wanted to be with her forever.

"I knew you be here," a voice called out.

Sora looked up, it was Kairi. Her smile was burning up Sora's heart...wait. Sora's eyes widen, he clenched his chest. 'Oh no! The pain!' Sora mentally yelled.

Kairi's smile disappeared when she saw Sora clenching his chest. "Sora? Whats wrong?" She asked in concern.

Kairi took a step toward Sora.

"Get away from me." Sora grunted over the unbearable pain. Kairi took another step.

"Sora, does your chest hurt?"

Sora slowly nodded. His eyes shut tight.

Kairi walked toward Sora, "Oh, I get it now. Riku said you ran away, he also said that you looked like you were in pain."

Kairi bent down on her knees.

Kairi was in arm distance to Sora.

"Kairi, please go away." Sora grunted in agony. Kairi frowned.

"No." Kairi said.

Kairi slowly reached for Sora's hand that is clenching to his chest.

"Don't touch me."

Kairi stopped her hand. Her eyes widen. For a short second, Sora looked different. His voice was different too.

"Sora, are you okay?"

Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

Sora's eyes opened suddenly.

He suddenly felt very weak. Sora felt sleepy. His eyes slowly started to shut on their own.

"Sora?"

Kairi voice was fading away as his eyes shut.

"Sora!"

Sora lost consciousness.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Next chapter King Mickey comes into the picture! More reviews means more updates.**


	3. The King of Disney Town!

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled, while running into the king's throne room.

The king was sitting on his throne in deep thought, but it was interrupted by his most trusted friends. "Donald and Goofy, is something wrong?"

Goofy quickly handed a letter to Mickey.

 **It read.**

* * *

 _ **Dear Mickey**_

 _ **I have sensed a very dark energy, I assume you have felt it too. The location of the dark energy seems to be coming from Sora's world, Destiny Island. I have a bad feeling that Sora and his world is in danger. I would like you, Donald, and Goofy to go and investigate. Be wary. The energy is something I have never felt before.**_

* * *

Mickey stood up from his throne. "Donald, Goofy." They stood straight, and waited for Mickey's command.

"Sora and his world might be in danger. We need to go and see what's going on."

Donald's and Goofy's eyes widen. Their friend could be in danger, and here they were just standing there. "Then we have to hurry!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Mickey smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sora's eyes rolled around the room. Wait, was it a room? All Sora could see was darkness.

"Hello?" Sora shouted.

No response.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted louder.

No response.

Sora sighed. He looked down at his feet. Where was he? All he can remember was sitting in the cave, and then Kairi came in, and then his chest started hurting again, and the rest was blank.

"Sora." Kairi whispered. Sora looked up and immediately blushed.

It felt like arms was hugging Sora's waist. "Sora." Kairi whispered

Sora tried to move away but he was frozen. Kairi tighten her grip on Sora's waist. "Your nothing but trash." Kairi mumbled.

"What?" Sora's eyes widen. How could Kairi say that?

Kairi moved one of her hands, and reached into her pocket to pull out a knife. She placed it against Sora's neck. "Kairi?"

"Die!" Kairi jabbed the knife into Sora's neck. Blood spilled out, making a puddle within seconds.

Sora fell to his knees, eyes wide in fear. He soon fell onto his stomach, feeling the cold pool of his blood.

He was dieing.

He was scared.

He was alone.

Sora's eyes snapped open, he was breathing hard, cold sweat sliding down his skin.

It was a dream. He scanned around the room. He was in the hospital.

He was in the hospital.

He was in the room alone.

He was **alone.**

* * *

 **Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are heading to destiny Island! A little fight is going to happen in the next chapter, so till then, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW.**


End file.
